


Killer queen

by froggykakyoin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly suga and tendo centerared, Some Violance, There will be triggers but ill put them in the notes at the beggining of each chapter, informed smut, no beta we die like men, spy AU, traitor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggykakyoin/pseuds/froggykakyoin
Summary: British Hq is burnt down to the ground with almost all the agents dead. The traitor is still out there having to be an close ally of some sort. Suga, Tendou, Akaashi, Kenma, and Asahi head over to the american branch, They need to figure out who did this. And maybe some things happen along the way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I am back with anoth hq fic :) Like I said This is gonna be alot of daisuga cause I love them holy shit. This fic is heavily inspired by "The secret service" By @lunnatix_x I'll leave a link if youd like to read it!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289577/chapters/55777252

Suga stood in the burning building clutching a small boy in his hands. The boy was badly hurt from being stabbed and almost blown up. Yamaguchi was passed out in his arms as suga ran out with all the others who survived.

Stepping over the burning debree he went to the door ignoring the burning sensation he had on his legs, The smoke in his lungs as he coughed and reached to turn the door knob but hissed at the sensation. Taking a deep breath he used the sleeve og his suit to try and cusion it as he turned it holding back a scream as he opened the door and dragged the boy out. Asahi was out there with the others nervously biting onnhis lip as he ran over seeing him fall out of the door. Asahi pulled him out along with yamaguchi and got him into the car with the others. The big van where akashi was driving. Suga coughed up from all the smoke 

"Bloody hell Suga, we told you not to go back in!"

Tendo said handing asahi the first aid kit. Before anyone could say more Kageyama looked back "We have someone following us" He said making tendo look back "Shit kenma contact the sister location, Tendo shoot them" Akashi mumbled earning a nod from everyone as Asahi tended to yamaguchis wounds. Suga had his hand wrapped and was leaning against kenma. Tendo rolled down the window with a gun in hand as he leaned out the window and started shooting at the car behind them. Suga was helping asahi once he had his breath back as he took care of ymaguchis burns. 

"Suga, he isn't doing well I dont think he will make it. The wounds deep in his stomach and the smoke in his lungs aren't good we need to get him to a hospital" He replied as Suga sighed. He was tuning out the gun shots and was rubbing yamaguchis cheek and head, Suga was the one who asked him to join and trained him. Yamaguchi had a life and was the only one whod been o the American offices, His boyfriend was there and he was half American and went to visit his father. "Suga we need you to get the planes ready when we get to the safe house" Kenma said snapping suga out of his haze "Oh um, yeah ok" He replied looking over at Tendo who was finally in the car. "I got in contact with The americans, And Europeans. The Americans said we should stay with them and assist them, They're going to have a meeting while they rebuild our location" Kenma said as akaashi nodded going on one of the backroads.

Soon they arrived at the safe house and moving quickly into the jet and getting situated. Asahi had gotten yamaguchi onto the jet, They were being followed and everyone knew it so they couldn't get him help. Asahi laid him down on the small couch in the jet so they could immeditly get into the air, once everyone was inside and ready Suga was the one to get the auto piolet on and set the gps. Once they were really in the air, Suga went into the back joining tendo in the seats.. "God americans suck, They are such assholes last one I talked to had such a jersey accent and was such an ass, my god" Tendo groaned looking at the passed out boy.

"Did...anyone tell Yama's lover whats happening?" 

He asked as well gently patting the freckled boys head. "Yeah I'm going too since over met him" Kageyama replied getting a nod. "So now we can talk about it...Who the hell would do this?" Tendo said. Akashi was the one who spoke up "Maybe someones trying to take the company down?" He asked. "Maybe but it was a lot more personal type, They used knifes and not a gun which is suspicious" Asahi said gently as suga nodded. "I think we should talk about it to the leaders but it may just be someone with a personal vendetta against our location. But we never know we need to tell them we were being followed so they're defiantly trying to kill us." Suga said gently. Kenma sighed and nodded "Yeah so we all need to watch our backs." He mumbled "and hopefully get yamaguchi help" He added.

At the American location the agents were in the meeting room, Their leader was talking about the UK Branch and how it was bombed with few survivors. They all perked up at that. "The survivors will be coming here, One of them is hurt so they will be here soon. Dont be assholes to em, Daichi you and kuroo and Ushijima go pick them up and once you're back, show them around , Bokuto, Tsukishima, Hinata, and Noya, You take the injurer one to the first aid place while the rest of you, you know the schedule" The leader, Ukai said to the group. They all agreed ignoring the small grumbles from Bokuto grumbling. 

The boys all walked downstairs and some to their dorms. Tsukishima was one of the many people who went downstairs, The news about the uk base made him worried. But when he received a call from yamaguchi he was somewhat less worried. "Hello?" "Hey Tsukishima" A accented voice came on which he immediately recognized "Kageyama where is tadashi?" He said quickly. Kageyama over the phone gulped

"Tsukishima he isn't doing all too well, He's injuered right now and we need to get him to a hospital-" "Get him here fast you asshat and make sure he dosent die" 

the blonde replied "Now tell me what the fuck happened?" He practically growled into the phone. "Its a deep stab wound in his stomach, Someone burnt down the building so he was unconscious when Suga went back into find him, He's not in good condition but asahi stitched him up so he just needs some medication" The raven haired boy said over the phone. Kei readjusted his glasses as he moved sitting on one of the chairs

"You guys are almost here right? Send me the location you land and I'll pick you up, Dont let his wound get infected, im sure your healer knows that but Kageyama I swear to god if anything happens-'' "I know I promise we'll get there soon Start leaving now " 

He replied as kei just huffed "Fine be there soon" He grumbled as he hung up and immediately had the location. Daichi , Kurro and Ushijima were there "Whats up Salty?" Kuroo said as Kei stood up "Im coming with you to pick them up, and Im going now" He said. "Ukai said we should pick him up why are you wanting to come?" Daichi asked as tsukishima shrugged "I want to now cmon theyre almost here" He said walking out the door to the van they had. The three looked at each other before following him. 

The whole team in the van didn't really question the youngest about his sudden actions. Once they arrived they waited for the jet. About 10 minuets later they finally saw it coming over the tree line and the jet landed infront of them. The door opened showing a very tall man, A very interesting man with red hair, The freckled boy the taller man was carrying, A silver haired man who looked a little worried, A stone faced man, A taller boy looking around for someone, and a two toned hair. Tsukishima went immediately over to the men and reached up to look at the man being carried. "Ill take him" He grumbled taking him as Asahi handed him over. 

Tsukishima then went to the van holding the boy and putting him in the back. "What the hell..." Kuroo mumbled looking at Daichi who shrugged. Ushijima looked at them both before walking over to the men 

"Hello, I am special agent Ushijima Wakatoshi. We ar-" "Cut the formalities big guy, We're in America right? That means we can be relaxed"

Tendo mused earning a blank stare from wakatoshi as Kuroo laughed at them. "Daichi I like this guy hes good! Anyway my name Is Kuroo Tetsuro, This is Daichi sawamura. He has the thickest accent so if you nees help dont ask h-" "Kuroo shut up. Im sorry for my friend here, Were here to pick you up Now mind if you tell us your name?" He asked. The ashen haired one spoke up with a smile

"Of course, That one on the left Is Tendo Satori, Then the big teddy bear is Asahi Azumane. Then we have Akaashi keiji, Then Kageyama Tobio. And then we have our hacker Kenma Kozume, And Im Sugawara Koushi but everyone calls me Suga"

Suga mused happily. "Now if you dont mind we would like to make sure our friend is ok" he said as ushijima nodded "Yes lets go, Daichi You wanna drive?" The tallest asked getting a nod as they all piled in the car. Tsukishima was holding yamaguchi in his grasp letting his head lay in his lap, strocking his hair gently. Tadashi was still passed out in his lap when tsukishima saw everyone come in. "Fucking finally we need to get him going" He said quickly. 

Once they were on the road Tendo was the one who asked questions. Mostly to Ushijima who just answered him to the best he could. "Tendo lay off of him" Akaashi said as the red head moved his head all the way to look back at Akaashi "'Kaashi~ Dont ruin the fun" He huffed. Akaashi rolled his eyes as Suga chuckled "Just lay off of it" The silver haired man mused reaching over and rubbing his hair as tendo pushed his hand back "Stop your gonna ruin it and I dont have any of my products" He huffed as suga chuckled pulling back and leaning over back to the back. 

"You sound like Kuroo" Daichi mused from the drivers seat, Earning a huff from Kuroo "Shut up about my hair, You dont do shit with it." He huffed. Daichi laughed "You just wake up and stylr it" He mused as he suddenly went silent. "Shit we're being followed" He grumbles as tendo hummed "Damn these people want us dead" He laughed reaching back to grab a gun checking the barrel and refilling it. "What are you doing?" Ushijima asks, tendo hummed "Shooting out the tires, Dont wanna kill them if I dont need too" He replied rolling the window down as Suga sighed "You cant do that tendo at least let people know" He groaned watching Asahi chuckle.

Tendo rolled his eyes "You want me to just let them track us?" The red head said leaning out of the car and loading the gun and shot out the tires watching the car go out to the side but adding a shot to the window. He moved back into the car and hummed "Sorry Can I shoot out the guy trying to kill us and ruin their car?" He said making his voice a bit higher to try and copy sugas, as Suga rolled his eyes. "Damn you have a good ass aime" Kuroo said from the front as Tendo grinned "Why thank you" He mused grinning. The rest of the ride was quiet, Daichi occasianly asking how yamaguchi was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its been a while but heres part 2

Yamaguchi arrived to the hospital and was treated immedaitly, He was finally in a hospital room with tsukishima for the most of the night where tsukishima slept there overnight. So now Asahi found himself trying not to freak out as today was when he and the rest of the group would meet the US HQ office and field agents. Suga was hwlping him calm down by brushing his hair for him

"Please calm down it wont be bad-"

"What if they hate us or worse they think im rubbish or-" "Azumane please shut up" Kenma called from his phone. Tendou hummed and grinned happily "Yeah It'll be all good especially with the tall one" Tendou mused happily styling his hair. He looked so love struck that Akaashi looked at him "You've met him once for 20 minuets" He said as Suga laughed. "You sound like a teenage girl Tendou dont go all crazy" Suga mused as Tendou just huffed "Literally shut up I am fine just happy~ Maybe America isn't as bad as I thought" The red head mused. Asahi flinched when Suga jabbed him in the gut "Your to negative! Try thinking positive for once" He said as he straighten the suit he had on, The navy blue vest with the black and white tie.

"Besides after the introduction we might be able to get more information on what exactly happened and talk to Yamguchi" Suga said. Kenma nodded "I want to find who did this to everyone, From what ive done so far it was an inside job" He mumbles. Akaashi nodded "No one could easily explode the building from the outside so it had to be inside job. We dont know who all died yet but people might have been in the field so maybe more survived we got out quick" Akaashi added. Kenma nodded "Yeah we need to go" he finally said as they all agreed. 

The US office was very nice in Sugas opinion. But in asahi's opinion it was over the top, so many American flags and was decorated very extravagantly. But the boys made it to the meeting room where they were told to go. They were easily the best dressed, Kenma was playing on some hand held device when Tendou was the one to speak "I think were over dressed" He said watching the men around them in jeans and flannels. "Things are different here so I wouldn't count on things being different" Kageyama replied earning a nod "Kinda what it means to be in a different country" Kenma retorted.

Suga sighed as they all walked into the meeting room not expecting too see Oikawa there. 

"Oh Mr.Refreshing how good is it too see you again, And the rest of you. Except Tobio" 

Oikawa said turning away and crossing his arms when he said kageyama, Oikawa was sitting in one of the meeting room's chair in the room alone. "Oikawa?! We thought you were dead!" Suga mused going over to hug him immediately. Asahi smiled at him sheepishly, while kenma and akaashi just watched the two with a "Welcome, glad your back." Kageyama huffed and went to go sit down with kenma and akaashi. Oikawa watched Tendou look him up and down "Oikawa why weren't you with us you weren't assigned on the field" Tendou asked raising a brow. Oikawa sighed letting go of suga "I was out getting food, I was notified when I tried going back and the place was gone. I got a call from this place telling me to come here so I did. I looked for iwa-chan everywhere and couldn't find him. And I know he was working that day so I..." Oikawa looked at the table. Suga frowned and pats his shoulder "Im sorry oikawa" The ashen head said. Oikawa nodded and Tendou sighed "Im sorry as well" He said gently going and sitting down. They all talked, mostly Oikawa and Suga as Tendou talked or ranted to Akaashi who just watched him. 

Soon enough Ukai and his team where there "You boys are early, sorry to keep you waiting we were just getting the reports finished" The eldest said as the rest of the team came and sat down in the meeting room. When everyone was settled Ukai started. "Were investing the Uk division getting practically wiped out. We have links to people who can help us get to the bottom of this." He said earning a collective nod which boosted everyone. Ukai cleared his throat "On that note we have the corners information, unfortunately you 6 and the one in the hospital where the only ones to survive. The bodies were all identified im sorry for your losses" The blonde said watching the mood drop quickly. Kenma looked up from his Ds and frowned biting his lip "Yaku,,,' he mumbles furrowing his brows in distress.

"Oh god that's terrible" Suga said. The group of boys where all saddened by this, Oikawa was quiet for once and even Akaashi looked sad which was a big sign. Kageyama bites his lip looking at the table with a sad glare. Asahi's whole face dropped as he messed with his thumbs and Tendou fully freaked out in his head as on the outside he didn't say anything. "Im terribly sorry for your boys losses, But We have things we can do to find out who did this. I set up teams so everyone has a part and interviews. And things to do to solve this, we have so much to do to solve this and revenge everyone. I have teamed everyone up so we can solve this. Suga oikawa and Daichi I need you guys to interview Yamaguchi or at least talk to him about what he saw. Bokuto Kuroo and akaashi you boys get to help go through the debree of the place. 

Ushijima, Asahi, Tendou and Noya You will be searching around the areas and see if anything's suspicious. Kenma You'll help Tsukishima go through the security cameras yeah? Pk everyone England plane leaves in 20" He said as the agents started moving. Suga sighed as he followed Daichi out the door, oikawa trailing behind them as Daichi looked over at the two "Im sorry for your losses again" He said guiding them to his car. Suga gave him a small smile and nodded "Thank you, best thing we can do is catch the traitor" Suga said. Oikawa nodded as well "Yes It is, Suga suga you sit in front" Oikawa said as he sat in the back of the SUV. Suga hummed and nodded going into the car and pulling the seat belt on. Daichi was ready then and they headed out. "So Mr.Daichi tell me about yourself" Suga said to him as Daichi gave him a glance. "Well what do you want to know?" He replied. Suga grinned "Well whats your favorite color?" He asked earning a chuckle from both the other men "How old are you 7?" Oikawa said from the back seat. Daichi chuckled too as suga huffed "Its a good ice braking question!"

He added as Daichi just smiled "Navy blue, Or orange" He finally answered. Suga nodded "Mmm kinda basic" Suga teased. "Oh yeah? And yours are so much better?" Daichi mused. "Yes actually Yellow" He mused as oikawa snorted "That's even more basic". "Shut up Oikawa" Suga huffed glancing at him from the front seat. Once they finally arrived at the hospital no one suspected what had happen. Yamaguchi was coughing up blood and was moved to the icu. That's where Tsukishima, Daichi, Suga and Oikawa sat at the moment, Tsukishima looked,,,Terrible. "What happened kei?" Daichi asked placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tsukishima shrugs "He was fine They were gonna release him in a few days but then he started coughing blood and something was wrong." Tsukishima mumbled. Before more could be said A nurse came out to talk with them. "Is he ok?!" Tsukishima asked immediately, The nurse sighed sympathetically

"Im so sorry sir, He had internal bleeding we couldn't save him" 

The nurse said gently. "You can go see him if youd like" The nurse added. Tskushima's whole face dropped as Suga's did the same, Kei nodded and followed her into the room he was in. Suga followed as Daichi scuffed softly Someone obviously knew their plans to talk to him. While Tsukishima was alone in the room, Daichi was talking to The hospital staff about getting the security tapes. "Suga,,," Oikawa said gently as he rubbed his back, Suga looked like he was going to cry. "No I should cry later and find who killed him" Suga said wiping his eyes "Mama bear's gotta let it all out, her little cub is gone" Oikawa said with a small sigh as suga shock his head. "Dont joke about that shit right now" suga said seriously. Oikawa huffed and looked away as Daichi came back to them "Lets give tsukishima some time right now-""Woah woah calm down Suga Suga should go to he was the closest with freckle boy" Oikawa said as Daichi looked over at Suga and saw how sad he looked. "He can go say goodbye I'll get the car ready" Daichi said as suga nodded "Thank you" He added with a small smile as he got up and went in. "I have to make a phone call Mr.Daichi~" Oikawa mused as Daichi walked away from them, leaving oikawa outside the room. "Yeah Hey Babe~ No, Dont get all huffy with me! Yeah, We're clear...Mhm ok yes Love you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I killed baby It was just perfect timing :(


End file.
